The Birthday Complication
by PadgetGadget
Summary: It's Milla's eleventh birthday, but Lilac has planned a special "present" to mark down Milla for herself. What could this present be? One-shot/Lemon.


_**Emergency Warning:**_ If you want to keep that cutesy vibe from Freedom Planet without spoiling it, then don't read this. Contains graphic content and mature descriptions of furry love.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This is my first "published" story, that also happens to be a lemon. It seemed when I browsed the interwebs, no one had published a story like this about Freedom Planet. So I just did it. I hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Paying Homage To:**_ Galaxy Trail, for creating the Sonic fan-game that's better then the newest released "actual" Sonic game. Can't wait for what you come up with next on your pixelated journey.

* * *

Milla expected a lot of things for her birthday. After all, Lilac and Carol were seemingly gone for the entire day once she woke up. Once they returned, it was the usual planned games, presents, movies, a cake, and a delicious 4-course dinner delivered by Mayor Zao as payment for saving the planet from Brevon.

 _She did not expect this._

Pinned against the back of a closet, with her outfit entangled around her wrists like handcuffs, and with her best friend Sash Lilac pressed against her.

She nipped away at the hound's neck, constantly caressing her silky, creamy thighs. Lilac kissed upwards, pressing her hot open mouth against Milla's small, delicate lips. She licked away at the inside of her hot crevices, relishing in the slight taste of lip-gloss from every stroke of Lilac's tongue against Milla's.

The fragile hound's mind could only flee to one thought: _Why is this happening?_

* * *

 _"Milla! We've got one more surprise for you!"_

 _Even with a full belly, the excited 11-year old raced into the room at the prospect of another gift._

 _"What is it? What is it!?" She howled as she ran around the room._

 _Carol chuckled. "Calm down, tiger, and we'll tell you."_

 _Milla's nose popped up. "Well, what is it?"_

 _"Well, Lilac has another present for you." Carol smirks at Lilac._

 _"What present is it?" Milla's eyes widened as she caught a wink from Lilac._

 _"Well, wait in the closet, and you'll find out~~"_

 _"Oh, and don't forget to close your eyes!" Carol hurried the eager young pup into the closet._

 _Milla tightly closed her eyes as she waited._

 _The closet doors closed with a quiet creak._

 _She felt a warm, wet sensation on her bottom lip, constantly stroking over. She couldn't wait any longer._

 _Her eyes widened at the prospect of Lilac kissing her. It felt strange, yet sensational._

 _The kiss broke apart, a saliva string connecting their lips as Lilac kissed Milla once more._

 _Milla quickly turned away. "Lilac, wh-what are you doing?"_

 _"Giving you your birthday present. Don't you like it ~~?"_

* * *

Lilac's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Milla's waistband, stroking her hot wet mound.

"N-no! Please don't!" Milla moaned as Lilac stroked her clit continuously. Using her other hand to caress Milla's face, she pressed her plump lips against Milla's, once again tangling in the delicious taste of her omnipresent lipstick.

"I'm so glad I made you wear that swimsuit I gave you, it looks so right when I make you come.." She whispered seductively.

A flush quickly coated the hound's face, turning away after noticing the glaze of lust in the corner of Lilac's eyes. "St-stop it! I-it's not funny!"

Lilac grinned, pressing deeper into Milla's dripping pussy. "Oh, you're right, it isn't. But you are indeed sexy."

Milla let out a whimper as Lilac entered her with skillful fingers. Lilac quickly stifled her moans with her tongue, grinning as Milla cried out in her mouth. Pulling away, Milla buried her face into Lilac's muscled shoulder.

"Lilac, please stop! It feels like I'm gonna pee!"

Lilac smirked as Milla stared at her with desperate, puppy eyes. "Oh, you'll pee alright." She pulled out her fingers before Milla could release, sucking the juices off her fingers. She quickly caressed her breast as she sucked on Milla's nipple, eliciting a moan from the pup.

"I'll make you come so hard, you'll only want to be with me.."

She pulled down Milla's underwear and carried her legs around her curved hips, moaning as Milla's developing breasts brushed against Lilac's erect ones. She quickly pressed Milla's soaking pussy against hers, continuously grinding as she felt a rushing sensation in her belly.

Milla cried out in lust, wrapping her paws around Lilac's well-made back. She may have not known what was going on, _but she never wanted to stop._

She looked up to find a hint of rage in Lilac's eyes. She could see her own fear reflected in Lilac's eyes.

"Milla, promise me you will never leave me."

Thrust.

"Wh-what are you saying Lilac?" She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her juices leak out of her pussy.

"Promise me."

 _Thrust._

"I promise I won't-gah!" Lilac pressed hard against Milla.

"PROMISE ME!"

 _Thrust._

"I promise! I promise Lilac! I promi-mmf!" Lilac aggressively licked the inside of her mouth, tasting every crevice.

They both cried out as they came on each other, their juices running down on each others thigh. Lilac sighed, the softness in her eyes returning as she stared at Milla, panting on her shoulder. It was then she noticed that she wriggled her hands free from her entangled suit. She could've left.

 _She didn't._

"I won't leave Lilac, I promise! Please don't hurt me..." Milla covered her face with her paws, tears evident in her eyes.

Lilac sighed sadly and hugged the hound tightly. "I'm sorry Milla, I-I got caught up on what I was doing, and when I was fighting you and-" Milla looked up to see the dragon girl struggling to hold in her tears.

"Lilac, it wasn't your fault~"

Lilac stared at the hound, surprised by her sudden level of maturity in her voice.

"It was Brevon, okay? Don't beat yourself up about him controlling me. I-It took a lot for me to get over it, but you stopped me from becoming something I couldn't control. You're one of my best friends, okay? One of my only friends actually..." Her ears drooped sadly. "My parents are gone, and even as a stranger, you took me in as a friend and as a kind of...sister. I couldn't ask for any more, especially on my birthday." Her spirit lifted with her speech. "So don't blame yourself, okay? Brevon is gone, and I'm still here."

Lilac smiled at the young pup. Even in the face of formidable adversity at such a young age, she had matured quicker then most people she knew. That's how she came to love Milla.

"Thank you Milla."

"You're welcome Lilac."

Then, Milla did something unexpected.

She pressed her lips softly against Lilac's, surprising her as she wrapped her arms around Lilac's neck.

It was Lilac who first pulled away.

"Lilac, why did you-" Milla looked at her with confusion.

"Uh, Milla, do y'wanna-" Lilac gestured down on her thigh.

Milla looked down. "O-Oh...Sorry for peeing on you again.." She blushed, burying her face in the crook of Lilac's neck.

Lilac giggled. "It's not pee, silly! It's what happens when you enjoy..err...time with someone."

Milla expression softened at the sight of her blameless mistake. "O-Oh, so when I enjoy it with you, I let this go?"

Lilac smiled. "Yeah, sort of. Must've happened after you kissed me. I mean, I know you enjoy me buuuuttt-" Lilac gestured with a teasing grin.

Milla looked up. "D-Don't take that kiss wrongly! It's a friend kiss! Because, you're my best friend and all."

Lilac quickly darted her lips against Milla's, tasting the delicious inside of her mouth with her tongue. Milla whimpered as Lilac's tongue caressed her insides.

"Take that as a best friend kiss too." Lilac wiped her mouth. "But if it's any consolation, you taste delicious."

Milla flushed red, her fists tightening out of sheer embarrassment. "Shush! I-I can taste myself just fine."

Lilac grinned. "I know, it is _very fine_ indeed."

Gently kissing her nose, she led her out of the closet.

* * *

Lilac carried the tired Milla into bed, tucking her into the warm quilt.

"Y'know, for an 11-year old, she's pretty profound." Carol smiled at Lilac.

"Y-You heard everything in there?" Lilac flushed red, slapping her hand on her forehead.

"I could hear your moans from the living room, c'mon Miss Heropants! You aren't that stealthy.." She folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at the tired dragon girl.

The embarrassed Lilac suddenly perked up at the prospect of seducing Carol. After all, it was the perfect situation. "Carooooolll~~" She purred in her ear, licking her earlobe.

The wildcat stiffened. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Lilac slipped her fingers into the pants of her tomboy friend. "You."

\- _End -_

* * *

 ** _Author's Final Note:_** As this is my first story and lemon, it's open to constructive criticism and reviews. I regret nothing.


End file.
